Mobile access terminals (MATs) are known in a wide variety of forms including mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless enabled laptop computers, wireless enabled notebook computers, and others. As semiconductor technology advances, producing ever more powerful logic processors, and as wireless networks evolve to higher data throughput rates, the functionality that can be provided from mobile access terminals becomes more powerful. The internet protocol multimedia system (IMS) communications architecture has become a common core of the communications networks.